


小狼的初恋

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2016/2017 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: AASS 真人向预警。故事从Sarah 的长子小狼视角开始讲起。全篇都是小狼的视角。不是邪教。这是我所有真人向最后属意的结局篇。所有的真人向的进展都会朝着这里面所发生的的事和结局去写。我的看法会经年月、岁数改变，唯独这个故事，我不会改的。这是写作至今，最、最喜欢的故事。**文风注定隐晦，注定没有逻辑。看不明白的，我也不会去解释。看明白的可以去得意。





	1. Chapter 1

小狼今年七岁了。他有对非常好看的父母，有对长得一模一样的弟弟妹妹。

小狼知道自己是个很受欢迎的男孩子。他知道自己长得很好看，尤其是爹地、妈咪的朋友只要一看见他，都会忍不住惊呼： “这是小狼吗？天啊，都长那么大了！有父母的遗传，长得真好看！” 尤其是Kristen 阿姨。都时常见面了，还得每次都掐着他的小脸，又搂又亲的。

其实他早就习以为常。只是不明白为何爹地、妈咪可以每一次都那么地觉得骄傲。

只能说了：大人的世界他不懂。

他知道自己尤其很受小女生们的欢迎。就最近的事，大家都告诉他，隔壁班的班花Charlie 很喜欢他。他当然是知道的。前些日子Charlie 时常偷偷跑来看他，还问他要不要一起吃冰淇淋？

七岁的小狼看着一群正在玩乐的孩子，忍不住扶额。唉，他实在受不了这些孩子们。约会就说约会啊，为什么要说 “一起吃冰淇淋” 呢？像他爹地、妈咪要去约会的时候，就会直接把他带到爷爷家里。大大方方的，没有半点隐藏，直接爽快。

但小狼是不会喜欢Charlie 的，因为他一早就有了很喜欢的人。

那一年，他五岁。

他记得第一次见到她的时候，是妈咪刚从纽约回来后的事。那时候爹地告诉他说妈咪肚子有了宝宝，以后就会多了一对弟弟或者妹妹。他当然听不懂是什么，只不过有人陪他玩，他当然是开心得很。但他搞不明白为何爹地好开心，他好开心，妈咪看起来却没有……很开心？

这里不说妈咪了。说说他的初恋吧。

他记得那天好冷，妈咪把他从幼儿园接回家的时候，就看见一个长得很高的阿姨站在门口等他们。

她长得好漂亮，穿着白色的毛衣和黑色裤子，眼睛很大。他当时有种被雷击到的感觉，尤其当她说： “Hello, Sarah. 好久不见。” 原来是妈咪的朋友。

她的声音好好听。小狼抬起头来看妈咪，发现妈咪只是张着嘴，看起来好惊讶。

但他当时没有想要理会妈咪，因为那是他第一次体会什么是 “爱情的滋味”。


	2. Chapter 2

爹地、妈咪都是人缘很好的人。小狼从小就看着一些叔叔、阿姨在他家里进进出出的，都是父母的朋友。但他从来没有见过这个阿姨。他从没有听过爹地和妈咪提起过她。

他觉得很冷。但妈咪似乎并没有把阿姨请进屋里的意愿。为什么不呢？妈咪。天气很冷啊。阿姨看起来也好冷的样子。而且她手里推着一个行李箱……小狼突然变得好开心，阿姨来他们家住吗？

但妈咪并没有小狼那么开心。“你怎么来了？” 妈咪的语气不太友善。小狼没见过妈咪对朋友不友善的样子。难道阿姨不是妈咪的朋友？

“我来探望你。” 阿姨说话真好听。小狼完全沉醉了。

妈咪看起来更生气了。 “你今天刚到？” 

小狼竖起耳朵想要知道漂亮阿姨的行程。于是，接下来这个画面小狼一辈子都不会忘记的，因为他受到了极大的冲击—— 阿姨低下头来，看了他一眼。小狼愣住了，然后阿姨露出了微笑。

那！是！她！第！一！次！对！他！微！笑！

阿姨笑起来好美…… 阿姨笑起来是眼睛弯弯的好像天上的月儿。阿姨笑起来眼睛一闪一闪地好明亮。阿姨笑起来眼角皱皱的看起来好美。阿姨笑起来牙齿好白、好白。阿姨……阿姨…… 他觉得他的小心脏已经不会运作了。

小狼需要一个支点来支撑自己疲软的双脚。他自然地往大腹便便的妈咪靠去，然后妈咪露出了关心的表情。

“怎么了？” 妈咪很艰难地弯着身问他，却在下一秒惊呼了出来： “Wolfie 你怎么了？脸那么红？”

“我……我……” 小狼看着妈咪，又偷偷地看了阿姨一眼，她看着他，脸上挂着微笑，他觉得更害羞了。 “妈咪……我好冷。” 他撒了人生中的第一个谎。小狼很害羞，不敢和妈咪说，因为阿姨很美，然后她又对我笑，所以我脸红了。

妈咪二话不说地把他牵进屋里。他回头看了阿姨一眼，然后忍不住问： “妈咪，阿姨呢？”

然后他看着她走了出去，和阿姨说了些什么。阿姨看起来好难过。小狼好想出去安慰阿姨。下一秒他看见阿姨在妈咪额上亲了一下，然后……就推着行李箱走了。

妈咪没有马上走进屋里。小狼只是茫然地看着妈咪站在原地目送阿姨。

妈咪进来的时候，小狼不太确定自己是否看错了。

他看见妈咪偷偷地在拭去眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

小狼连吃饭都觉得很痛苦了。他没办法去快乐起来。他想起了妈咪难过掉泪。阿姨走后，妈咪以为他不知情，躲在房里沉默地哭泣。其实他躲在门外悄悄看着的。

他不了解女孩子的心思。总觉得她们好烦。尤其是幼稚园小花Lesley 和她的好闺蜜的事。今天大家牵牵手，明天两人就别过头不想再当朋友 —— 这就是为何他不会喜欢小朋友的原因。小朋友不够成熟。

他的阿姨就不同了。但这事该怎么解决才好？如果阿姨让妈咪哭了，妈咪就不会喜欢阿姨了，那么他就不会看见阿姨了；另外，妈咪不喜欢阿姨，他喜欢阿姨…… 妈咪不是得更伤心了？

他把叉子放下，突然间更是什么胃口都没有了。

阿姨走后的第三天早晨，小狼还是觉得没胃口。爹地开始觉得这情况不能再继续下去了。爹地变得好担心。他不停地追问小狼为何不吃饭，为何没胃口，就连最喜欢的食物也不想吃了。爹地甚至提议带他去玩，但他还是没办法打起精神来。爹地不停地追问妈咪小狼怎么了，妈咪当然是不知道的。妈咪看起来有自己的心事。小狼有时候好想问爹地： ‘爹地，你到底知道爱情是怎么样的滋味吗？如果你知道？你怎么可能不了解我现在的心情？’ 但小狼当然不会和他最爱的爹地这样说话。

然而，就在小狼以为这辈子就得和真爱擦肩而过的时候，上天听见了他的祷告。那一天，是大奇迹日。起码对小狼而言，那是一个神奇的日子。

那天爹地清晨就出门了。妈咪懒洋洋地躺在床上，看起来很疲倦的样子。爹地说妈咪怀宝宝了，会有些日子比较疲倦，让小狼乖乖乘坐邻居叔叔的车子去上学。

小狼上学之前想再看妈咪一眼。他走到了她的床边，爬了上去，坐在她身边。他伸手替她拨开额前的刘海，在她额头上亲了一下。 “Mommy, I love you. Get well soon.”

“Love you too, baby.” 妈咪甜甜地笑了。她替他整理好头发，在他脸上亲了一下。“Promise me you’ll at least eat something okay? ”

小狼艰难地点点头—— 妈咪，你又怎么会知道？小狼失恋了，怎么可能还有胃口？

放学的时候，邻居叔叔把他送到家门口，在车子里等着他走进屋里。就是那时候他听见了上帝的声音。

上帝原来是女生。

“Hello, Wolfie.” 

小狼欣喜若狂地回过头，果然看见他朝思暮想的人朝他走来！他无法抑制内心的激动。“阿姨！” 他朝她跑了过去。他没想到阿姨竟然知道他的名字！ “你来找妈咪吗？”

阿姨温柔地笑着，然后点点头。“是的。你妈咪在家吗？”

“妈咪病了。” 他扁嘴。然后阿姨也跟着皱起了眉头。

“Wolfie, 你认识这位女士吗？” 邻居叔叔见他在和陌生人说话，所以特意下车过来查问。

小狼点头。“叔叔，阿姨是我妈咪的朋友。”

“你确定吗？” 邻居叔叔不放心地看了阿姨一眼，然后又把视线移到小狼身上。

小狼点头。希望邻居叔叔快点走开，别打扰他和阿姨独处的时间。

“她叫什么名字？”

很好。小狼凶巴巴地看了邻居叔叔一眼。很好的问题—— 他不知道阿姨的名字。

“你好。” 阿姨很有礼貌地替他解围。 “我的名字叫做Amy. 是Sarah, 就是Wolfie 的母亲在电视剧里的工作伙伴。”

阿姨叫做 Amy. 小狼在心里默默记下了。

邻居叔叔变得不好意思。“哦，sorry. 我平时不太有时间看电视剧…… ”

Amy —— 小狼当然不会愿意叫她阿姨的好吗？之前叫她阿姨只是因为他不知道她的名字。现在他知道了，当然不能再叫她做阿姨了。你会叫你自己未来的妻子做 ‘阿姨’不？ —— Amy 说： “没关系。谢谢你送Wolfie 回来。” 

邻居叔叔终于走了。小狼领着Amy 走进了屋里。他想去和妈咪说Amy 来了。她却突然蹲下身来，手捉着他的肩膀，直视他，表情很严肃地说： “Wolfie, 你听我说。” 小狼只觉得心脏怦怦乱跳。“你的邻居叔叔是对的。你不知道名字的都是陌生人。不能够把他们带进家里。知道吗？”

“但你是妈咪的朋友……”

“我也可能是坏人的。” Amy 挑起了眉头，笑得像个坏人。但小狼只觉得她好美。 

“那么……你是坏人吗？” 坦白说，小狼真的一点都不介意。

Amy 笑得见牙不见眼，还想着要回答他，就听见妈咪的声音从房里传来： “Wolfie, is that you?”


	4. Chapter 4

小狼开始有点纠结，害怕妈咪又怕Amy 赶走了。“妈咪起来了，你别让她看见你好吗？”

Amy 恢复温柔的笑容。“别担心。来，带我去找你妈咪。” 她牵着他的手，让他走在前面。小狼觉得自己快晕倒了。

“妈咪。” 小狼敲了敲门，看见妈咪躺在床上，脸色有点苍白。 “妈咪，Amy 阿姨来了。” 和大人说话要客气。他可不想被训。

然后就和小狼想象的一样，妈咪马上就睁开了眼睛，一脸的不开心。糟了……妈咪不开心，Amy 就得离开。Amy 离开，小狼就会不开心。小狼不开心，爹地也会不开心。这不行。小狼赶快把脑筋动了起来。

“God! Can you just leave me alone?” 小狼听不明白妈咪的话是什么意思。但这语气……嗯嗯，妈咪是在生气。 小狼抬起头看着Amy, 想要叫她别走。

Amy 松开了他的手，直接朝妈咪走去。“不舒服吗？” 她坐在妈咪的身边，手放在妈咪的额头上，就好像小狼不舒服的时候，妈咪也这样为他探热。

 “你不应该来的。” 妈咪避开了Amy的手。

Amy 笑得甜蜜。 “你会饿吗？我给你做点吃的好吗？” 她看起来一点也不在乎妈咪生气了。

 “不好。” 妈咪看起来真的好生气、好生气，但身体却往Amy靠了过去。小狼觉得她们两人在一起是一副很美丽的图画。

“乖乖的。别闹别扭。” Amy 跟妈咪说了这样的一句话，语调好轻、好柔。

小狼觉得Amy 肯定是一个驯兽师。因为妈咪很快地就不生气了。他开心地爬上了妈咪的床，然后兴奋地对着Amy 说： “妈咪时常让我听宝宝们的心跳声！Amy 也一起吧！” 哦哦，这不妙了。他不小心脱口而出。

“It’s Aunt Amy to you.” 妈咪皱起了眉头。Amy 也跟着点头。

好吧。小狼露出了杀手锏：无辜的笑容。“对不起，妈咪。对不起，Amy阿姨。” 两人又露出了微笑。 “那Amy阿姨可以听听宝宝的心跳声吗？妈咪。”

妈咪看起来很不愿意，但还是点点头。Amy 看起来很高兴，小狼也很高兴。她就把耳朵贴在妈咪六个月大的肚皮上，仔细专注的表情，线条变得柔和，更是漂亮。 “嗯……在哪里呢？”

“这里。” 妈咪的声音听起来也好温柔。他坐在一旁，看见妈咪轻轻捧着Amy的头，把她的耳朵带到了对的地方。

然后Amy 抬起头来看妈咪，妈咪也正好低着头看她，她俩都露出了美丽的笑容。

这是小狼在昏睡前最后见到的一幕。

小狼不太确定自己睡了多久，他想起Amy还在家里，马上就睁开了眼睛。

妈咪躺在他的隔壁，看起来正在睡觉。Amy 就坐在床边的椅子上，低着头，手里拿着一本书。

真好。她还在。她在看书。

他开心地笑了。Amy像是感觉到他醒来了，抬起头来，朝他望过来。然后又对他笑了。

“起来了？ 会饿吗？” 她软软的声音听起来好舒服。小狼魔怔似从床上起来，笔直地朝她走去。一直到他站在她的面前。小狼看着她，决定鼓起勇气。他是男孩子，爹地说男孩子要比女孩子勇敢的。

“你好。我的名字是小狼……”

Amy 明亮的眼睛盯着他。“I know, sweetie.”

小狼嘟起了嘴巴。“但那是妈咪告诉你的。你是妈咪的朋友。但我也想成为你的朋友。老师说的，如果要和别人交朋友，要和对方介绍自己的。”

Amy 露出了恍然大悟的表情。“哦？是吗？我不好。请你继续。” 她不自觉也露出了可爱的笑容。

小狼被她打断，深吸了一口气，重新再来一次。“Hello. 我的名字是William Wolfie Howey. 我今年五岁。我喜欢读故事书。我最好的朋友名字是Johnny Jensen. 我最爱的人是爹地和妈咪。” 

Amy 一边听着，一边点头，小狼说完后，直勾勾地盯着她，等着她自我介绍。但很明显，Amy 看起来好漂亮，却没妈咪那么聪明。

好久她才搞明白原来他是在等她。“哦？到我了？”他点头。她露出了洁白的牙齿。 “Okay……” 她放下了手里的书，坐直身子。 “Hello, Wolfie. 我叫做 Amy Louise Acker. 我今年38岁。我喜欢滑雪，也喜欢看书。我最好的朋友名字是James Carpinello. 我最爱的人是……” 她突然停住了，没有继续再说下去。她的眼神落在小狼的身后，像是突然间看见了什么似的。

小狼往身后望去，看见妈咪不知何时醒来了。

她也怔怔地看着Amy. 小狼不明白为何她们都看着对方不说话，但他从来没见过妈咪这样看过什么人。包括爹地。

不过这不是理会他妈咪的时候。他在心里开始做起了数学题。38岁，5岁。他看着天花板，38 减去5 等于33岁。就是说……他必须再过33个生日，才能和Amy 同年…… 嗯…… 感觉好久…… 但…… 班上那些小女生不都常说爱情都得经得起等待吗？

唉…… 他忍不住扶额：这些不成熟的孩子们。

他的心里冒起了无数粉红泡泡，妈咪的声音突然响起：“Damn Acker! Did you just steal my boy’s heart?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想过用 my son or my kid. 后来想起Sarah 在访谈里是叫小狼 my boy. So...


	5. Chapter 5

小狼确实是被妈咪的大嗓门吓了一跳，他反射性地看着Amy, 刚好她灵动的大眼也看着自己。

他觉得心脏怦怦乱跳的，手心出汗。他很紧张。

然后Amy 的嘴角不停地往上扬、往上扬，最后露出了洁白的牙齿。她的眼睛又眯了起来。“Yes. I think so.”

小狼觉得自己干了一件很蠢的事。但最蠢的是，他不知道就自己干了些什么事—— 他只知道妈咪变得很生气，然后Amy却笑得很开心—— 爹地说过如果我们看见别人很生气、很难过，自己则很开心，那么我们就不是好人。我们不能够把自己的快乐建筑在别人的痛苦上。

那Amy 不是好人？

小狼开始觉得好为难，好难过。爱上一个坏人…… 他真的从来没想过他的初恋会是这样的。

他好希望她们两人可以好好相处。他又看了Amy 一眼，Amy 刚好又朝他笑了，小狼开始认为就算她是坏人也没关系了。班上那些小花们不都说吗？爱上一个人就得爱她的全部。嗯……好的，小狼在心里下了一个好大的决定。

却在下一秒被妈咪往后拉了过去。 “Yes, Acker, you can dream on it. He is MINE.” 

然后Amy 从椅子里站了起来。她好高…… 小狼还是忍不住在心里惊叹。嗯没关系、没关系，再过33个生日他就和她同年龄了，他只要努力长高就可以了。

他感觉身后的妈咪突然往后挪，他转过头去看了妈咪一眼，发现她脸上有些情绪，他不是很明白那是什么。只是直觉感觉妈咪在害怕些什么。他记得妈咪很少会害怕的。妈咪是一个乐观开朗的人。虽然她大部分时间也和其他阿姨们一样爱闹，但妈咪还是一个很温柔体贴的妈咪。

所以他不喜欢看见妈咪脸上有害怕的情绪。很不喜欢。爹地说过的，他是男孩子，必须保护妈咪。虽然敌人是自己喜欢的Amy, 但也没办法了。他选择妈咪。

他站在妈咪前面，张开双手，想要保护妈咪不让Amy 走近。Amy 似乎看明白他的意图，只是温柔地在他身边又或是妈咪的身边坐下。

“给你们准备点吃的好吗？” Amy 低着头，看着妈咪。

原来Amy 不是要伤害他的妈咪。他放心了。说起吃的，他也有点饿了。

妈咪只是躺在枕头上，皱着眉头看着Amy, 并没有说些什么。Amy伸手替妈咪整理好额前的头发，还摸了摸妈咪的头。

那一刻小狼有点觉得自己是个多出来的人。

“刚才Wolfie 睡着之后，你也跟着睡着了。我看了冰箱里头有很多食物。想说我给你们做点吃的，然后……我就得离开了。OK? ” Amy 捧着妈咪的脸庞，声音好温柔。

离开？！等等？！她要去哪里？

小狼开始舍不得了。他下意识看了妈咪一眼，希望她可以说些什么留下Amy—— 妈咪看起来好难过。小狼也觉得好难过了。

“今晚的班机？” 妈咪的声音听起来和平时也一样，除了有点伤心。

Amy 只是点头。“是的。剩下的时间不多了。所以你…… 可以不要再把我推开了吗？”

小狼看着妈咪点头，表情好难过、好难过。妈咪脸上还有一些他看不懂的情绪，他甚至没有词汇去形容。他也甚至没有足够的经历去解释。除了好难过、好伤心，他已经不知道还能够怎么样去描述。

然后Amy 扶起了大腹便便、行动不便的妈咪。她一手揽住她的腰，一手牵着她的手，挽着她一步、一步地从房间走到起居室。小狼跟在后头，突然好希望自己是妈咪，可以被Amy 这样搂着。

等等！

但是老师说男孩子是不会怀孕生小孩的啊！


	6. Chapter 6

Amy 真的走了。

小狼无力地躺在床上，晚餐也吃不了。爹地回来了。他一听见妈咪说小狼下午吃了点三文治，晚上又不肯吃了之后，就马上来到小狼的房里，温柔地搂住小狼，问他是不是有心事。小狼难过地扁嘴，却一句话也说不上来。

他的视线飘向了站在房门口看着他们两父子的妈咪。妈咪在微笑，灯光下妈咪看起来好美、好快乐。

小狼好疑惑。他心想，妈咪怎么好像什么都没有发生过似的？明明妈咪刚才也好伤心的。

刚才他吃饱后妈咪开了电视让他看卡通。但他偷偷地躲在角落，想再看看Amy 几眼。他好舍不得她。他好想扯住她的衣角让她别走。他好想哭闹，好想闹脾气，但他想着来日方长，也许Amy明天又来了？

只见Amy 把碗碟都洗好了之后，从妈咪身后搂住她。

“I have to go.” Amy的声音好软，好温柔。小狼想起了班上的女生也会搂搂抱抱的。看来妈咪和Amy 是很好的朋友。

小狼好想告诉Amy, 妈咪背着她，正掉着眼泪在哭泣。Amy 在妈咪后脑勺吻了一下，然后没有再说什么。妈咪则只是握住Amy 放在自己大肚子上的双手，难过地忍住眼泪。

“Take care of yourself, for me.” Amy 又说。

小狼看见妈咪点头，眼泪终于掉落在Amy的手背上。然后Amy 扳过妈咪的身体，替她擦掉眼泪。

屋外的阳光透过窗帘，小狼看见Amy 明亮的大眼也带有水光。原来Amy也好伤心。

但Amy 什么都没有再说了。妈咪也什么都没有再说了。她只是任由Amy 从侧边搂住自己，在她的眼皮上亲了又亲。

小狼看着妈咪的泪水从脸颊滑落，心里一阵阵的刺痛—— 那是他人生中第一次感受到心痛的滋味。

大人们的感情好奇怪。为什么妈咪上一秒还很生气Amy, 下一秒又因为Amy 要走了而难过地哭泣？为何妈咪就不能诚实一点，告诉Amy 她也舍不得她？

他好想问妈咪。他好想问爹地。他好想问老师。他最后决定他还是把所有心事都留给自己—— 这是他的秘密，他一个人的秘密。

他只需要等33个生日。

他记得爹地问他是不是担心弟弟妹妹出生了，爹地、妈咪就不爱他了。

当然不是的，爹地。他只是想Amy了。

小狼本来以为Amy 又会和上一次一样，过两天又来了。

但没有…… 日子一天、一天地过去。一个月、一个月地过去。他天天都望着窗外，想着某天起来，就看见她来了。他走在街上总想着有人从身后喊他，然后他转过身来，发现是她来了。

都没有。

他的记忆力开始变得模糊。他开始记不起她的长相。

他粘着妈咪，想从她嘴里打探或者听见妈咪提起Amy, 但妈咪从来不提起Amy. 直到某天他发现了妈咪躲在房里，趁着没人的时候，看着手机，悄然落泪。

接着的另一个某天，他发现妈咪手机原来是需要密码才可以打开的。

又到了另一个某天，他终于发现密码是 1205. 但他当然不知道那是什么意思。

“妈咪，你在看什么？我可以看吗？” 他终于忍不住在她又一次掉泪的时候走了进去。

他以为妈咪会拒绝的。但妈咪把他抱住了，就是那时候他看见了那一张照片—— Amy 站在阳光底下，刚好在对的时间点转过头来，对着镜头笑得好灿烂。

他开始觉得，妈咪也许也和他一样，喜欢Amy. 但……不可能啊。妈咪最爱的人是爹地，和小狼。未来还有弟弟妹妹呢。

大人的世界他真的不懂。

后来弟弟妹妹出生了，几个月后妈咪带着他们又回去纽约拍戏了。爹地会在每个周末都带着小狼飞到纽约探望妈咪。

他从来就没有在纽约见到Amy. 

直到他七岁这一年，妈咪完成工作后又回到了家里。不久后，他终于又一次见到Amy. 

啊，他又复活了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1205 是 Amy 的生日。


	7. Chapter 7

小狼记得妈咪在过去纽约之前有段情绪非常低落的时间。那是弟弟妹妹出生后的不久。弟弟很乖，都会乖乖地安静睡觉；妹妹就……呃……妹妹…… 小狼忍不住扶额。爹地说他是一个好哥哥。弟弟妹妹他必须都爱。

但妹妹…… 妹妹实在太爱哭、太爱闹了。有时候妈咪都被她吵得完全无法入睡，得抱在怀里一直哄、一直哄的。爹地则会躲进小狼的房里不让因为缺觉而脾气暴躁的妈咪找到。

说起妈咪伤心的那段时间…… 他后来才知道妈咪那么伤心，是因为妈咪的爹地去世了。小狼记得爹地给他解释 “去世” 是一个人去了很远、很远的地方。但其实他知道真正的 “去世” 是什么意思的—— 就是一个人没了呼吸，再也没有心跳，再也不会睁开眼睛，然后会有一群人围着他哭泣。他觉得 “去世” 是个让人难过的事，难怪妈咪那么伤心。虽然她平日一点都不愿意提起她的爹地。

小狼终于明白了，原来妈咪平时虽然是一点都不愿提起她的爹地，却一直把他藏在心里，默默记挂着。那么…… 对 Amy 是否也是相同的？

小狼不理解为何妈咪总是那么地不诚实。明明她总教导他必须做个诚实的孩子。

妈咪回来后的不久，小狼在学校被女同学表白了。她说要和他一起在下课休息的时候牵手吃冰淇淋。小狼马上就拒绝了。 “对不起，Charlie. 我有喜欢的人了。我长大要娶她当老婆的。所以，我不能接受你。” 电视节目不都这样演的吗？如果你不爱，就不要拖累别人。但是为何Charlie 的妈咪还要跟他的妈咪投诉说小狼是个没礼貌的孩子？

妈咪只是不以为然地打发Charlie的妈咪，让她别去干涉小朋友的发展。回到家里后，她笑眯眯地问他： “所以你喜欢的是谁啊？”

他很害羞地看着她，红着脸，什么都不敢说。他怕妈咪笑他。他怕妈咪去告诉Amy. 妈咪只是笑嘻嘻地不停瘙他痒痒，逼着他投降。但他最后还是熬过去了。呼…… 

那天放学，妈咪带着弟弟、妹妹来接他。车子差不多快驶入家里车房时，他看见有人站在家门前，那一刻他终于忆起了上帝的样子。

“Amy!” 车子一停下的时候他马上就朝她飞奔过去。突然间想起了他不应该这么明目张胆地喊她名字。 “阿姨！” 他马上加上了对她的尊称。

Amy 站在温暖的阳光下，笑得灿烂夺目。 “Wolfie, 没想到你还记得我。” 她蹲下身子，在他白嫩的脸上亲了一下，然后抱了抱他。 “你长高了。” 她笑着说，声音还是那么的甜蜜。她摸摸他的头，把他帅气的发型弄乱了。

但小狼一点都，不，介，意。小狼反而觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。他笑了，露出了可爱又帅气的笑容。

他突然间想起妈咪的存在。他转过身子不安地看了看车房。妈咪在哪儿？他可不想妈咪又把Amy给赶走了。怎知妈咪抱着弟弟妹妹走了过来，第一句说的是：“你刚到吗？我以为会再晚一点。” 咦？妈咪竟然没有生气。

“我想早点看见你们，所以就改了早一点的班机。” Amy 站起身来，眼睛盯着妈咪，没有再移开过。

小狼发现她没有记忆里的那么高了。难道……她变矮了？他想了想，才发现是长高了的是自己。

妹妹又哭了。打破了一切美好的安宁。

“我来吧。” Amy 伸出手，想要把妹妹从妈咪怀里抱过去。

他马上想说：不要啊，妹妹不喜欢陌生人！

但他来不及说出口，Amy 早已把妹妹搂在怀里。

神奇的事情发生了。妹妹这个可怕的恶魔，这个平时只会哭、只会吵闹、只会吵醒弟弟的可怕女娃娃，竟然乖乖地靠在Amy的肩膀上，不哭了……

还甜甜地笑了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇可能要改名为 《小狼细数情敌》。哈哈。


	8. Chapter 8

小狼很惊讶妈咪竟然留下Amy 吃午餐。他当然是非常地开心的。

那毕竟是他第一次和他喜欢的人…… 不，是未来要娶的女生一起吃饭。他好希望可以停留住时间—— 尤其是Amy 帮他切开妈咪煎好的鸡肉块，喂他吃了一口的之后。

她好温柔，全程都在微笑。小狼没见过如此爱笑的女生。他的妈咪也很爱笑，但她不会像Amy那样，几乎任何时刻都在甜甜地笑着，脸上一副幸福洋溢的样子。

到底是什么事让Amy 那么地开心？他非常好奇。却什么都不敢问。毕竟妈咪在场，他不想妈咪知道他的心事。 

因为妈咪肯定会笑他的。他十分确定。

午饭后他本来想跳过午休，多和Amy 说说话，却抵不住习惯，迷迷糊糊地睡着了……

醒来之后，他走到客厅，空无一人。房子里好安静。他有种不好的预感，觉得Amy 趁他睡着时回去了。他不安地喊了声：“Mom?” 

然后妈咪的声音从不远处传来了。 “Wolfie, 妈咪在这里。” 他跟着声音走去，原来妈咪在弟弟妹妹的房里给他们哺乳。

Amy 还在！他有点欣喜若狂，压制不了情绪，快速地推开门走了进去。

“Amy…… 阿姨！” 

“Shhh…… ” Amy 修长的手指在嘴唇比了个‘安静’的手势，小狼这才看见原来她搂着妹妹，轻轻拍打她的背部，在帮她拍嗝。

妈咪则在给弟弟喂乳。

奇怪了。平时妈咪为了不让妹妹先睡下然后有机会把弟弟吵醒，都会先给弟弟喂食。确保弟弟睡着后，才给妹妹喂的。爹地说那不是因为妈咪偏心，只是每次妹妹喝饱之后，都要手抱着一段时间才肯乖乖睡觉—— 这里小狼忍不住又一次觉得妹妹长大后肯定是个麻烦的女生。他忍不住为她的男朋友感到难过。

但是妹妹看起来好幸福…… 小狼忍不住羡慕她。尤其是她可以那么近距离地靠在Amy 的怀里，还可以让Amy 低着头不时看着她微笑。

Amy 好喜欢妹妹的感觉。拍着背后，时不时就会弯下身子在她头顶上亲一下。

小狼更是嫉妒了。

小狼没有发现妈咪一直在看着他。直到妈咪忍不住叫一声，他才回过神。他转过头看着妈咪，发现她皱紧了眉头，表情痛苦。

“怎么了？ Blue 咬你吗？” 小狼还想问妈咪怎么了，Amy 就先问了。小狼的视线重新回到Amy 身上，发现她脸上都是紧张。他认得那个表情。因为他也在爹地脸上见过同样的表情—— 那一次是他不小心跌倒了，皮破了还流血的时候。

爹地爱小狼，所以紧张小狼受伤了。那…… Amy是不是也爱妈咪？所以担心她受伤了？

小狼的心里开始多了好多的迷惑。

“不是Blue. 是你怀里那个坏宝宝。太用力了。完全不懂得疼惜我这个当妈的。在她心里我可能只是乳牛！” 妈咪一如往常说起妹妹就一脸嫌弃的样子，但小狼知道妈咪好爱、好爱妹妹的。 

Amy 却笑了出来。 “是吗？是你欺负妈咪吗？” 她低着头看着妹妹，妹妹刚好抬起头朝她眨了眨眼，看起来好神气兮兮的样子。Amy 拿起她小小的、肉肉的婴儿手，放在唇边用力地抿了下，然后说： “以后再欺负妈咪，阿姨就打屁屁了哦！” 然后妹妹像是听得明白那样，难过地皱起了眉头，可怜兮兮的，眼泪汪汪的，委屈地皱起了小脸。

小狼突然间觉得妹妹好可爱。原来Amy 是专制妹妹这家伙的。

他还想告诉妈咪他发现的新大陆，却瞥见妈咪什么都没有说，只是温柔地看着她们两人，嘴边挂着浅浅的、美丽的微笑。

小狼的心里被情绪充满了。但他当时根本不知道那是什么情绪。

Amy 为了不让妹妹打扰弟弟喝奶，所以便带着小狼走到了屋外。

那天天气不热，阳光温暖，微风徐徐，他和Amy 并肩坐在屋外的长椅上，美中不足的是，她怀里还抱着那个正慢慢睡去的Moon.

“Wolfie快七岁了吧？” Amy突然间问他。小狼变得很害羞，红着脸不敢说话。“怎么了？太热了吗？” 她伸出手摸摸他的额头，顺便又把他刚梳好的头发再一次弄乱。

小狼……当然不会介意的。

“是的，七月我就满七岁了。” 七岁之后就还剩下31个生日了。Amy你等我。他在心里默默盘算着。

Amy 笑着搂住了他的肩头。“小狼长大得好快。答应阿姨，要当个乖孩子，听妈咪的话？”

你说什么都好。小狼心想。 “嗯好的，我会乖的。” 

Amy 没有再说话，小狼舒服地靠着她，听着妹妹平稳的呼吸声，还有Amy 的心跳声。Amy 好香，很好闻。小狼不确定他当时是困了，还是醉了。

但他不能睡着啊。他可不想在睡着、睡着就错过了一世纪。“Amy阿姨……” 他百般不愿意地叫她的尊称，却不停地劝慰自己要忍耐。还有31个生日而已。 “你住在很远的地方吗？为什么每一次都要搭飞机来？”

“没错……阿姨和家人住在纽约。”

“阿姨的家人是阿姨的爹地妈咪吗？” 小狼天真无邪地问。

Amy 笑了，还笑得好可爱。“不是。傻孩子。是阿姨的先生和孩子。阿姨也有儿子和女儿。他们都比你大几岁呢。”

那时候小狼顿时觉得自己的世界都是黑暗的。他的心不停地往下沉……往下沉……

Amy 有孩子了？也和妈咪一样？那她不是也和妈咪一样有了爹地这样的人在身边？

那小狼怎么办？说好的33个生日怎么办？

但爹地说男孩子不能够轻易放弃的。所以…… 小狼决定：问清楚。

“阿姨……那阿姨…… 也爱你的先生吗？” 这问题问出口后，他就后悔了。因为下一秒，Amy 的表情就变得好……复杂。感觉是难过，但她又没有在哭。班里的女生难过都是会哭的。妈咪的爹地去世，她也难过地掉泪得。但Amy没有在掉泪。所以到底她是不是难过？

小狼不明白。

“一开始…… 可能爱吧。后来，已经变成了一起维持家庭的伴侣。” Amy 说了之后，忍不住笑了。 “我肯定是傻了，怎么就和你说起这个了？你年纪还这么小。我怎么可能希望你会明白呢？但感觉好奇怪。总觉得Wolfie你是个很成熟的大男孩。也许……就是因为你是她的儿子吧？各方面都和她太相似了。” 她在他额上亲了下，轻轻地说了句： “希望哪天你终于明白了之后，还是愿意叫我一声Amy 阿姨。” 

她的声音好轻、好轻，就和微风一样轻。感觉好忧伤，好难过，小狼有种想掉泪得感觉。于是小狼记住了这句话，深深地记住了。

一会儿后，妈咪从屋里走了出来。她手里搂着吃饱了很满足的弟弟，在长椅的另一边坐下了。小狼坐在妈咪和Amy 中间。

他抬起头看了妈咪一眼，感觉妈咪的心情很好，情绪很稳定，嘴角还挂着浅浅的笑容。他又看了Amy一眼，感觉Amy 也很开心。虽然她们没有看着对方，却同时都在微笑。

小狼被感染了。他也露出了帅气的笑容。

“你和我儿子说了什么？” 妈咪突然转过头看着Amy, 问她。

Amy 也转过头来对上了妈咪的眼睛。 “I told him,” Amy 低下头来看着他。小狼觉得心跳加速。 “I’m moving back to L.A. in July.”

就是那时候，小狼看见了妈咪露出了一个很特别的微笑。他从来没有见她这样笑过。浅浅的，淡淡的，但却是让人觉得她是非常、非常开心的。那是他记忆里第一次看见妈咪笑得如此……很多年后，他想起了这场景，才终于明白，原来……那时候这个笑容，是喜悦，是幸福。

那时候Amy 问： “Can we…… Can we just…… ” 她从来没有把话问完。

因为当时妈咪只是轻轻地应了一句： “Maybe someday.”

*******

往后小狼的成长日子中，多了一个Amy. 他记得偶尔他还会再见到她。但她再也不是单独地出现了。每一次她都带着她的孩子Jackson 和 Ava. Jackson 是个很酷的男生，对小狼来说，他就像是个小狼从来不曾有的哥哥。而Ava, 就等同他从来不会有的姐姐。

随着年龄增长，小狼终于明白了不管再过多少生日，他和那个他第一眼见到就被虏获的女士，是从来都不可能有机会的。他在十岁的时候，终于放弃了这一个‘非卿不娶’ 的念头。

小狼的初恋始于五岁，终于十岁。

放弃的原因好多。他只是一个普通的男生。好多时候他想回从前的事，还会忍不住觉得自己很好笑。但大部分的时候，他更希望自己可以永远不长大。

他一直都觉得妈咪和Amy阿姨也许真的是相爱的。但他从来不曾见过她们有任何越轨的行为。每一次的见面，都是在人多的地方，都是她们带着几个孩子，一起在公园喝个咖啡或者野餐之类的。一直到了他长大成人，更是觉得她们也许只是很要好的朋友而已。

偶尔，他会想起那一个maybe someday的期许。他好想问妈咪是否还记得？他好想问Amy 阿姨是否还记得？

他总觉得心里有块大石压着，让他喘不过气。他甚至觉得自己才是唯一一个还在乎 “Maybe someday” 的人。

直到弟弟、妹妹年满18岁的一周后，那一年，他24岁。妈咪单方面向爹地提出了分居，他才终于意识到，那一个多年前所许下的 Maybe someday, 终于到来。

 

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇故事已完结。算是强行HE了。我想了好多可以HE的方案，觉得还是这个最合适了。毕竟人妻们都是对家庭负责任的好女人。设置在孩子成年后的离异也算是合理了。有时候真不得不承认，我们人虽有什么都想抛下只为了和爱人一起的时候，但… 为了日后的maybe someday 隐忍等待，表面云淡风轻实际却爱入骨髓但，不能表达，更美更动人。不是吗？。。。好吧不用一定赞成我。
> 
> 那一些应该继续藏在桌子底下的事就不想继续描述了。看个人造化吧。看不懂真的不解释了…
> 
> 谢谢各位陪我走过一段极度扭曲的花痴路。

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation: Dance Me To The End of Love


End file.
